If only i could
by Grangergirl101
Summary: A fourth member in the golden trio holds a secret, will Harry, Ron, and Hermione be able to peice their friend back together? A true stroy.


**Hello everyone, this is not a happy story, this is a true story using book characters to tell it. If you don't believe it's a true story that's fine, but please don't leave any rude comments. If you don't believe it's true, than I hope you enjoy the story nonetheless.**

**Here we go.**

My name is Kasey. I'm from a small town in Canada. I'm 12 now, and apparently a witch!

I'm half black and half white, or halfrican as I like to say. I have shoulder-length brown hair that curls and coils pretty much everywhere. It's untameable.

I used to be a happy kid. I loved school, my friends, my family and just about every other think a kid could want.

Then I got older. Where I come from, there were no other black kids, only me. This never used to bother anyone, but it does now. Let me start my story on the first day of my second year at hogwarts.

I hopped on the train on September the first, exited to see my friends, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Last year was so fun, and I was sure that this one would be even better!

Boy was I wrong.

Hermione and I often got the mudblood comments, they weren't that bad, we got used to them. Besides, they always came from people who weren't important, like Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Back home, people often commented on the fact that I was black, mainly because, as I said before, I was the only one. At hogwarts there are a few more of us, but not many.

It took me a while to find my friends on the train, but, eventually, I did. They were happy to see me and I was happy to see them! They immediately started questioning me about my summer and my family. We talked the whole way to school, except for when the food trolley came, Ron shut up then to stuff his face.

By the time we got to school I was changed into my hogwarts robes and ready for the feast. As we were getting off the train however, Malfoy decided to make his presence known.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked him when I saw him approach.

"Just wanted to see if you lot were still around, I thought you might have left, but apparently I'm not that lucky." He drawled.

"Do be quiet Malfoy, your voice is making my ears bleed." I snapped, trying to keep my composure. I almost succeeded, until he said,

"How dare you speak to me that way you worthless nigger!"

I was stunned. I hadn't been called that word since third grade at my muggle school.

**_Flashback _**

I was riding my bike across the park on my way home from school. I was nine years old. As I rode I passed a pair of twins and some of their friends, on twin was holding a long tree branch. They were twelve.

All of a sudden the twin with the branch flung the piece of wood in front of by front tire. I hit it and hit the ground, hard.

"Owwww." I moaned. Behind me, I heard chuckling. "Why did you do that?" I asked, both my knees were cut and bleeding along with my elbows and hands.

I started to struggle to my feet when I was suddenly grabbed by my hair and yanked into an upright position. I started to say something, when the hands threw me across the cement of the walkway. I landed rough and cried out, but was quickly silenced by a hand over my mouth. I was picked up again by one of the twins. He dragged me over to a tree and pinned me against it, two of his friends held my arms on either side of the tree.

From there the rest of the group took turns hitting me and kicking me, bruising me everywhere except my face. Over and over for what felt like eternity. Every time I was hit I was called a nigger.

When they finished, they told me not to tell, and if I ever heard them call me that name again, I should prepare for another beating.

**_End flashback._**

He called me the word.

By instinct I shrunk down into a little ball and begged him to make it fast and just get it over with. I must have exhausted myself worrying because that's the last thing I can remember.

**So this was chapter one, this is my story and maybe it will make me feel just a bit better to get it out. Goodbye all until next time.**


End file.
